


【TFP/OPM】身不由己

by Y_sjqa



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_sjqa/pseuds/Y_sjqa
Summary: 背景：擎天柱释放领导模块的能量，变回奥利安被威震天带回报应号。CP：领袖之证，擎天柱/奥利安x威震天
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime/Orion Pax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【TFP/OPM】身不由己

晕眩，黑暗。

威震天是被一股大力掼在墙壁上的，在他自己的休息舱里，头雕和金属置物架亲密接触，发出沉重的闷响，撞得脑模块嗡鸣着空白了几秒，他嘶声抽了一口气，光镜里流露出几分不可置信。霸天虎的领袖从没想过报应号上有谁会这么大胆，也未曾假设是汽车人偷袭——敌人在几个循环前失去了他们的领袖，现在正该是一盘散沙自顾不暇的时候，哪里能组织起什么有效的行动？

“你最好给我一个解释。”隐隐的怒火从威震天的心底窜起来，袭击虽然来得猝不及防，但角斗士的出身让他的反应速度比普通机子胜过一筹，他极快地曲起手臂，撑在墙壁上缓冲了身后不速之客试图摁着他后颈继续撞击的力道。他有些迫不及待地想要转身看看是哪个不怕死的家伙，红蜘蛛？击倒？还是某个火种短路的杂兵？

“想死的话何必大费周章，你——”威震天用手肘狠狠地顶撞来人肋下，察觉到钳在颈后的手掌松了几分，一声细微压抑的痛呼在耳边响起，是他无比熟悉的声音，是的，熟悉到至死都难忘，彻骨的寒意从两相接触的那块装甲开始泛起，蔓延到四肢百骸，他半侧过身，惊惧膨胀到极致转变为怒不可遏，这是欺骗，假装失忆潜入报应号窃取情报，甚至还能无声无息地执行斩首，就像现在这样。

擎天柱！无耻的汽车人！

舱室里没有开灯，只有朦胧的月光从舷窗投射进来，角落里那具银灰色的机身定格成一个别扭的姿势，缭绕着紫色电弧的静滞手铐锁住了他的一只手腕，而红蓝色的机子将整个身体都压在他背上，正在试图擒住另一只手腕。

“炉渣的！”威震天低吼着想要挣脱，就在刚刚呆愣的空挡，身子就麻了半边，擎天柱的力气大得不可思议，态度也极为反常，从他进门到现在，汽车人的领袖没有说过一句话，而他也没有在空气里嗅到杀机，擎天柱似乎只是固执地想要限制他的行动——他想要一个活着的，不反抗的威震天。

他完全可以在我毫无防备的时候捅穿我的火种，或者来一番无聊又恼人的说教……威震天暗自思忖，身后的机子似乎已经极度不耐烦，他扭住银灰色霸天虎的右臂，粗暴地拧崩了装载融合炮的卡槽，那门杀伤力极强的武器砸在擎天柱的小腿上，又被一脚踢进另一边的充电床底，肩胛轴承错位的声音在寂静里显得格外可怖，威震天毫不怀疑如果自己再反抗下去，擎天柱会把他的手臂整条卸下来。

“擎天柱，你到底想怎么样？”他尽可能地让自己的语调平静，对方在成功将他的双手铐牢在背后之后，终于善心大发地让他翻了个面，威震天总算得以看清宿敌的模样。领袖没有扣上面罩，称得上稚嫩的面甲呈现在眼前，分明还是记忆中奥利安的模样，而他的表情却带着诡异的冷厉严肃，那双光镜也与往日不同，湛蓝色变得更接近靛青，瑰丽精密的螺线里夹着一圈眩目的雪白。

威震天没有重复问话，他停止反抗，视线从领袖的头雕扫到膝下，通过火种链接确认身份绝不会有半点差池，毫无疑问地，擎天柱特意加强了它，火种在咫尺之间产生共鸣，一些古老的回忆不容抗拒地涌上来，他看到领袖的光镜明显地开始闪烁。彼此之间的沉默并没有持续太久，擎天柱抬起手的动作有些僵硬，他的食指点在威震天的胸甲正中，霸天虎的标志下面，搏动着火种的地方。

“打开。”擎天柱开了口，疏离的声线里夹杂着沙沙的电流音，他的胸窗已经率先变形开启，火种舱里的管线排列一览无余，那团生命之火闪烁着微弱的光芒，领导模块确实已经失去效用，曾经的赛博坦圣物此刻一片黯淡，威震天已经无暇思考擎天柱为什么在释放领导模块后依然存在，他愕然抬头，试图从领袖的光镜深处找出一些端倪。

他想和我火种融合。威震天很快地肯定了这个答案，擎天柱的磁场在收紧，如同一口古井，将他溺在其中，事实上，他机体深处的悸动正在激活。这让威震天想到九百万年前，还是图书管理员的奥利安伏低身体，小心翼翼地亲吻他的胸甲，望向他的光镜里写着礼敬与征询，还有刻在最深处的欲望。

那时他也附在他耳边说，“打开。”

回应擎天柱的是一记飞踢，当然，失败了。他游刃有余地捉住威震天的脚踝，将人摔在地上，银灰色的霸天虎重重地哼了一声，主动分开双膝，让怒火上涌的领袖沉下腰胯卡进他的大腿之间，又抢在刀刃招呼上脸之前滑开了胸甲，泛紫的光芒清晰地映照在擎天柱的面甲上。

“该死的，来吧，做你想做的。”在死敌面前暴露火种舱让威震天感觉不适，尽管领袖在盛怒之下亮出的双刀已经收了回去，他还是下意识地想要遮掩，略一挣动才想起双手还反锁着压在身下，狼狈的挣扎不仅无济于事，落在对方眼里，大概还会被打上示弱求饶的标签，威震天声音沙哑着嘟囔了一句，干脆舒展了身体，连对接面板的暗扣也咔哒松开。一向矜持高贵的汽车人领袖也会做出强迫敌首对接的下流事，威震天的心底突然升腾起一种名为幸灾乐祸的愉悦，领袖的愧疚，满含悔意的面甲，他百看不厌，火种舱内壁敏感线路被一寸寸摸索的的疼痛感摧心蚀骨，他把剩下的嘲讽噎回发声器里，仰头半阖着光镜等待擎天柱的下一步动作。

今天不管发生什么，擎天柱，我会让你永远记得。

——————

奥利安感觉自己在做梦，身体的确在行动着，意识却被囚困在伸手不见五指的斗室里，从档案室回到休息舱之后就一直昏昏沉沉，不，不是休息舱，他似乎在半路上就神志不清了，在那之后去了哪里，做了什么，一概不知。

他只隐约记得他最后驻足的那间舱室的门禁识别装置上，似乎刻着代表最高权限的紫色霸天虎印记。

我一定是太累了，刚刚恢复一点清醒的图书管理员尽职尽责地自我反省，这样的身体状况，怎么能快速帮威震天大人破译那浩如烟海的赛博坦古籍？

奥利安努力晃了晃头雕，胸窗变形合拢声响的清晰地传入音频接收器，似乎还夹杂着一两声隐忍的喘息，周遭的景象渐渐清晰起来，他惊奇地发现自己正半跪在地上，不容忽视的紫色光芒似乎有着令人迷眩的魔力，他怔怔地注视着，事实上，那颗火种正明跃在他的掌心，鬼使神差的，奥利安埋首下去，双唇触及火种舱门。

威震天觉得时间过了很久，因为他已经十足不耐，尽管内置时钟显示只有短短十几秒，但擎天柱像是石化了一样一动不动，让他不得不怀疑领袖是不是茅塞顿开临阵脱逃，他曲起一条腿缠上身上机体的腰甲，足跟催促一般磕在他的后腰上。

“害怕了？还是后悔了？你杀伐果决的魄力呢？伟大的领……”威震天的话吐出半句，突如其来落在胸前的吻让他的最后一个字的尾音生生转了个调，咬在齿间盘桓几回，又咽了回去。

奥利安被后腰的撞击惊得一愣，身下有什么东西被碰掉了，他低头一看，两条敞开的银色大腿之间，一块挡板晃晃悠悠地躺在地上，淡紫的润滑液黏着在威震天大方暴露出的接口边缘，正坠成一条细丝缓缓滴落，保护叶紧紧闭合，又随着气体置换的频率翕张开一条小缝，他的管子半挺着，因为得不到抚慰而显得有点可怜巴巴，落在奥利安眼中，淫靡又色情。

现在是什么情况？他的火伴，他的爱机，正躺在他身下，打开身体邀请他。

奥利安刚刚找回来的脑模块又缺了一半，什么上级与下属，什么多年休眠尚需适应，通通都丢去了锈海，摆在面前的不吃，他怕不是患了输出管充能障碍。

“威震天。”奥利安低声喊着银灰色机体的的名字，一字一顿地摸索着阔别百万年的感觉，像彳亍戈壁滩中寻到绿洲的漂泊远行客，塞卫暗面点亮冷寂土壤的第一缕恒星光，威震天沉沉地回应，绯红色的光镜眯起，视线直直地落在他的面甲上。

一根手指拨开附着氧化膜的保护叶，旋转着向里深入，威震天收缩接口，催促挤压着撩拨节点的指腹，在最初的试探斟酌之后，那根手指开始变得灵活，将能够到的敏感点逐一激活，就像他们曾无数次做过的那样。威震天主动张开嘴，迎接奥利安落在唇角的吻，将那条金属舌勾进自己的领地含吮啃咬宣示占有，又在第二根手指插入时闷哼了一声，双腿失控地试图合拢，却被卡着膝弯强行分开，接口兴奋地吞咽手指，润滑液淅淅沥沥地淌了奥利安满手，在接吻上抢到的主导控制权摇摇欲坠。

紧接着是第三根，敏感节点被毫不留情地碾压，更深处未被激活的地方也叫嚣着更多，尽管接口的扩张还不够充分，但这样慢悠悠的举动已经堪称折磨，该死的，在这种事上也总是温吞优雅，顾全大局的领袖。威震天挺起腰把挺立的输出管抵在奥利安的对接面板上磨蹭，牙关颤抖着咬了一口嘴里那几乎夺走全部控制权的金属舌尖，满意地尝到能量液的味道。

“快点进来，别逼我拆了你的挡板自己坐上去。”

奥利安撑起身解锁了面板，早已充能完毕的管子从收纳槽里弹出来，重重地拍打在威震天的外置节点上，他的腿根痉挛抖动，接口里又挤出一大股润滑液，奥利安迟疑地看了他一眼，握着输出管抵上接口。

“这可能会有些疼。”奥利安提醒道，身下的动作却十分老实，管子刚顶进一个头，还没容威震天放出什么尽管来的豪言壮语，就不受控制地一捅到底，碾过所有的敏感节点，撞在次级油箱口。

威震天的闷哼拔高了一个调，强烈的快感夹杂着被撑骤然填满的疼痛由接口传导至中枢，在脑海里炸开一片烟花，他的光镜瞬间翻白暗了下去。

“抱歉，”奥利安扣紧了他的腰，眉目低垂，歉意表现得十足，然而身体却比嘴更诚实，他抽身退出一点，细细地研磨接口深处，然后又重新顶回去，“我刚才又没忍住。”

这可真爽，奥利安飘飘忽忽地想，那些金属内壁颤栗着迎合他的管子，将他包裹绞紧，连腰都要酥麻了。

“你太紧了，放松些好吗？”威震天的理智断断续续，机体深处冷寂太久的敏感点被强行激活，汹涌的生物电流冲击细密脆弱的传导线路，内壁折叠层在横冲直撞的管子面前展开，发出不堪重负的杂声，而身上这个炉渣小卡车明显不想给他缓神的机会，他似乎还在遵循着以往的力道——那时他的机体和现在可称天壤之别，管子也是同样。奥利安微微皱起眉头，加重了力度把露在外面的一小截也全部捅进去，直到滚烫的面板贴在威震天的外节点上，威震天的大腿哆嗦了一下，恍惚觉得自己的油箱卡钳都要被他顶松脱。

“把我的手放开。”威震天卯着劲勾起小腿，缠在奥利安的后腰上，静滞手铐刚一解锁，他就迫不及待地抱紧了身上的红蓝机体，将人按向自己，杂乱无章的吻落在唇角，面甲和天线上，甬道里的管子终于撞开了油箱口，他终于不再压抑自己的呻吟，奥利安想要抽身退出的动作被制止，次级能量液满满当当地灌进里面。

过载后的机体酸软无力，偏偏奥利安还在握着他的管子抚弄，过分尖锐的快意敲打着脑模块，威震天半抬起头看了看下身的一片狼藉，再把视线落在奥利安那张写满了“再来一次”的面甲上。

领袖根本没有廉耻心，奥利安也没有。威震天翻着白眼哼了一声，放任自己沉溺进下一轮的欲望涌流里。

战舰外月上中天，夜还很长。

——————

尾：

那个疯狂荒诞又醉梦缱绻的夜晚注定只会成为威震天一个人的回忆，重回汽车人队列的擎天柱无差别地失去了他作为奥利安的全部记忆，救护车细致地给他做了全身检查，在扫描刚刚激活不久的领导模块时，面色带上显而易见的凝重。

“怎么了？我的老朋友。”  
“你的领导模块曾经尝试过自检激活。”救护车放下仪器，示意领袖起身活动，“在霸天虎基地的时候，它受到过另一个火种的吸引，而那颗火种，链接着你的CNA序列。”

擎天柱沉默不语，记忆扇区里的空白明晃晃地刺痛他的神经，他低头把修复过的刀刃收回臂甲，半晌，伸手拍了拍救护车的肩头。

“你是赛博坦最好的医生，帮我安排一场手术吧。”


End file.
